


This is the last time (not really)

by Gaeyang22



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Mark is only mentioned, This Is Halloween, bathroom kissing, one is a naughty devil, the other a cute vampire, they have costumes, they were enemys but now they have benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Jinyoung knows that he is the one who ruined the older costume, but why is Jaebeom taking so long in the bathroom making him wait so much outside?////The one where Jinyoung and Jaebeom try to behave as a normal friends but fail miserably
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 47





	This is the last time (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> This is actually a sequel of a two shot i wrote a few years back for another couple and I'm thinking of adapting it to JJP so I might upload that aswell eventually.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry if there's any mistakes of extrange things in this chapter

“Can you hurry up?” Jinyoung asked knocking on the door bored “Mark hyung needs us outside, you are taking too long”

“Nobody asked you to come with me” the older replied.

“I came because I was the one ruining your costume, you idiot” he rolled his eyes while putting his weight on the wood “I wanted to help you”

“Being there complaining does not help me at all”

“Ok, this is the last time I try to do something for you” the devil complained, peeling himself off the door to go back to the class “Fuck you, I’m leaving”

“Wait” called him quickly before being left alone

“Now you want me to stay?” he chuckled “Make your mind hyung”

“It’s just..” Jinyoung heard some noises, like the older was running around “That I’m almost finished. Give me a minute”

“What the hell are you doing there?”

“I’ve had an idea to fix the costume and I took much longer than I thought” Jaebeom explained “Ok, I’m ready ¿are you ready?”

“Yeah, since 15 minutes ago. C’mon come outside already” he looked at the door uninterested

“Coming” and he opened the door showing his new costume to his friend “How do I look? It turn out great right?”

Right? How he could asked that to him so easily when Jinyoung was about to faint because of the sudden blood rush to his dick?

With just one peek at him you could see what his intentions were. The younger accidentally stained his hyung renaissance inspired vampire costume with fake blood when he was painting some kid face and Jaebeom decided to turn it into a mummy costume using toilet paper.

He kept his white dress shoes and his equally white pants on but he give them a twist adding paper to the stains to make it seem that he was mummified. The main difference on the costume was on the top part, where he took off his shirt and replace it with long strips of toilet paper on his chest and arms. With this change his collarbones, arms and toned abs and chest were on perfect display for Jinyoung to drool at. 

Even though that alone was enough for the devil to go out of breath, it wasn’t the sight of his worked muscles or that perfect “V” in his hips, not even the pretty nipple that was exposed between the paper stripes calling to be licked and sucked, no. What made him out of breath was another thing.

What made him go crazy inside and made his insides twisting was his face, more specifically his newly put makeup. It was definitely not well executed, showing clearly that he was not use to do it, but oh boy it was being super effective against his sanity.

His dark eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, just the enough amount to make him look even more feline and sexy, and he put some dark brown glitter on his cheeks as a highlighter reaching to his anti-eyebrow piercing. But the icing on the cake, that one thing that one thing making Jinyoung unable to take his eyes off of him were his lips, his black painted lips that looked like they were screaming to be kissed and bitted.

“You have some here” he gulped and responded, trying to make it seem that his hyung with black lipstick smeared all over his chin didn’t affected him.

“This?” he pointed the black stains innocent “I thought that it made more sense for mummies to have their makeup like this. They’re like hundred years old and death you know”

“You have a point there” he admitted approaching him slowly “But there’s a problem”

“Which problem?” he asked feigning innocence even when he understood right away what the younger wanted.

“That I’m not going to be able to let you go out like this” that came out way more possessive that Jinyoung expected, but he didn’t care at all while he took his hips to bring him closer.

“Umm… Aren’t we being a little possessive here?” he wasn’t really complaining, he loved when his friend behave like that, but he also loved to tease him.

“Not because someone could see you” his lips were a lot closer now and Jaebeom just wanted to crash them and taste the other. But he rised his eyebrow at him instead expecting the younger to continue “It’s because I don’t think I can control myself having you roaming around looking so fuckable”

He said that so close to his mouth, his voice so low and husky that made his knees weak and all of his hairs stand up.

There was a moment of tension, neither of both wanting to be the first one giving in but dying to be melt into the other’s arms. Jinyoung, like the king of teasing that he was, took out his tongue licking his painted bottom lip feeling the lipstick in his tastebuds. I was all Jaebeom need before taking the younger by his deep red shirt to bring him closer and kiss the fuck out of him.

His hands traveled directly to his round butt, squeezing it hard making him gasp in his mouth. The devil moved his hands, letting the task to align their groins to the other, and started breaking the paper covering his lover’s body wanting nothing more than to feel all of his skin with his hands.

“We definitely shouldn’t be doing this in a place full of children” Jinyoung said trying to keep his moans down while the ruined mummy was marking his neck with black kisses and purple marks.

“Probably not” he said bitting hard on a particular spot on his friends neck “But it isn’t the first time anyway”

“But it’ll be the last” The devil looked him right in the eyes wanting to look serious about fucking his friend/lover in the gym where both worked and trained.

“It’s always the last” Before he could complain his lips were sealed by the eldest, cutting whatever he wanted to say.

He took the devil by his hips and backed off with him until they were inside the restroom instead of the lockeroom, much more protected from curious eyes and the possibility of being caught doing less than appropriated things.

They couldn’t avoid Mark, who saw everything from his spot on the lockeroom’s door. He sighed, shaking his head before returning to the gym’s main room, hoping that the 20 children and their parents would treat him well in that Halloween night.


End file.
